L'Etrangère
by Will of Mania
Summary: Aspirée dans le jeu Tales of Symphonia, Myri se voit contrainte d'y vivre pour une durée indéterminée en attendant de trouver un moyen de rentrer chez elle. Elle vivra ainsi une aventure qui la bouleversera à jamais, car lorsqu'on se retrouve à vivre réellement le périple de la Régénération, les choses semblent beaucoup moins amusantes qu'il n'y parait…


**Résumé:** Aspirée dans le jeu Tales of Symphonia, Myri se voit contrainte d'y vivre pour une durée indéterminée en attendant de trouver un moyen de rentrer chez elle. Seulement, la seule solution qui se présente à ses yeux est de suivre les héros de la Régénération dans leur périple pour sauver le monde. Il s'agit du seul repère familier qu'elle possède dans un univers qu'elle ne connait pas aussi bien que cela. Myri vivra ainsi une aventure qui la bouleversera à jamais, car lorsqu'on se retrouve à vivre réellement le périple de la Régénération, les choses semblent beaucoup moins amusantes qu'il n'y parait…

**Note de l'auteur:** Salutation à toutes et à tous! Cela fait depuis un long moment que je ne suis pas revenue ici pour poster une histoire sue ToS. En vérité, je pensais en avoir fini avec cet univers. Si le jeu reste pour moi un éternel coup de coeur, je pensais qu'il était temps de me tourner vers autres chose. En effet, j'entame actuellement l'écriture d'un roman qui me tient à coeur. Pourquoi être revenue alors? Et bien c'est simple: je veux m'entraîner à écrire. Et j'espère que l'univers de ToS pourra m'aider à m'améliorer dans ce domaine. Je n'ai jamais été une auteur franchement talentueuse. A vrai dire, quand je revois mes anciens écrits, je pâlis de honte. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de talent que ma soeur Aliénor, que vous connaissez sûrement (fais gaffe à tes chevilles toi!) mais j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau récit sur Tales of Symphonia. Je ne cherche pas à être franchement originale, vu que mon principal but et de progresser en écriture. Vous êtes libre de passer votre chemin si ce que je fais ne vous plait pas. Pour ceux qui resteront, et j'espère que vous serez nombreux, je compte sur votre gentillesse et votre sens critique pour me livrer un avis aussi détaillé que possible sur chaque chapitre, si vous le pouvez. Les critiques négatives sont naturellement acceptées, tant qu'elles ne contiennent aucune injure envers mon travail et ma personne. Je tiens également à m'excuser sur les fautes d'orthographe que vous risquez de trouver au cours de votre lecture. En général, j'écris le soir et ça n'aide pas vraiment a resté vigilante. Je tiens aussi à signaler que je mets désormais beaucoup plus de temps à écrire un chapitre, donc ne vous attendez pas à ce que je poste régulièrement. Ca dépendra aussi du temps que j'ai et de mon humeur.

Sur ce, je vous laisse en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture!

* * *

**L'Etrangère **

**Oo Chapitre I oO**

**S'endormir dans les rêves***

Myri dormait.

Allongée de tout son long sur le vieux canapé-lit du salon, elle reposait sur le ventre, ses bras croisés sur l'un des accoudoirs et sa tête posée sur son bras droit. Ainsi, la jeune fille sommeillait dans une position assez inconfortable mais qui n'avait pas l'air de perturber son sommeil plus que cela.

Ses cheveux blonds dorés étaient ramenés en queue de cheval négligée derrière son crâne. On pouvait voir que de nombreuses mèches plus ou moins fines s'en échappaient, certaines allant même quelquefois chatouiller le nez de la jeune fille endormie. Laquelle finissait par les repousser avec un grognement agacé, sans jamais se réveiller.

Vêtue d'un simple débardeur blanc légèrement froissé et d'un pantacourt bleu en jean, ses pieds étaient nus et l'une de ses jambes menaçait de tomber du canapé à tout moment.

Sous le corps de Myri, on pouvait également apercevoir des feuilles blanches toutes froissées marquées d'une écriture fine et ronde à l'encre bleue. Parfois, du rouge ou du vert se faisait percevoir au milieu de toutes ses phrases écrites, semble-t-il, dans la précipitation.

En vérité, ces feuilles ne se trouvaient pas que sous le corps de la jeune fille, mais un peu partout autour d'elle : il y avait une sur sa tête et de nombreuses autres étalées sur le linoléum bleu, à côté du sofa. Une pochette en plastique, sûrement celle qui avait dû contenir les documents, traînait même un peu plus loin.

Ce fut ainsi que la retrouva Sébastien.

Il y eut d'abord un bruit de cliquetis cristallins, suivit de celui, plus sec, d'une porte que l'on ouvre. Puis on put entendre des pas sourds qui martelaient le sol, comme si l'individu qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce pesait trop lourd pour avoir la capacité de se déplacer avec une de discrétion et de grâce. Quelques secondes après, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années apparut devant l'entrée du salon.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser après avoir entendu le son de ses pas, il n'était pas du tout fort ou énorme. Bien au contraire : il était plutôt grand et très mince, sans toutefois pouvoir être qualifié de « maigre ». « Elancé » conviendrait sûrement mieux dans son cas. Son visage, à la peau pâle, était fin et ses traits anguleux comme si on les avait taillé au couteau à certains endroits, notamment au niveau de ses pommettes, très saillantes. Ses yeux, d'un vert très clair, étaient emplis de lassitude, ce qui expliquait sa façon de marcher et son dos légèrement voûté.

L'homme était vêtu d'une petite veste en cuir, qu'il s'empressa de retirer avant de la poser sur le porte manteau situé à côté de l'entrée de la salle de séjour. Ainsi, il dévoilait une chemise blanche et propre, quoique un peu froissé par endroits. Il portait également un jean noir ainsi que des baskets blanches qui avaient dû connaitre des jours meilleurs. Il avait également sur lui un sac en bandoulière qui semblait peser assez lourd, mais qu'il avait posé par terre avant de retirer sa veste.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds coupés courts et son regard s'assombrit légèrement lorsqu'il aperçut Myri en train de dormir comme une bienheureuse sur le canapé. Il poussa un soupir de contrariété avant de râler, en se dirigeant vers elle :

« Myri ! C'est ça que tu appelles réviser ? »

Bien que le jeune homme ait parlé d'un ton fort, Myri, sur le canapé, ne se réveilla pas tout de suite. Elle se contenta simplement de pousser un nouveau grognement agacé, suivit d'un petit gémissement le tout en remuant doucement, avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau.

Mais Sébastien n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber. D'une main énergique, qui contrastait fort avec la mine épuisée qu'il affichait précédemment, il secoua sans douceur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Avec un grognement plus marqué que les précédents, Myri finit par ouvrir ses yeux, qui étaient du même vert que ceux de Sébastien, et tout en se redressant à contrecœur, elle se mit à tempêter :

« Mais merde, j'ai bien le droit de me reposer un peu de temps en temps non ? T'es vraiment chiant Séb ! Laisse moi tranquille ! »

Sans se laisser impressionner par l'humeur massacrante de celle qui semblait vraisemblablement être sa petite sœur, ledit Séb répliqua avec ironie :

« Le problème avec toi Myri, c'est que tu te reposes trop. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure tu t'es levée ce matin, mais je doute que tu aies à peine relu tes cours depuis !

-Et ça, c'est quoi selon toi ? » Gronda la jeune fille en brandissant rageusement une de ses feuilles de cours.

-Ca ne prouve rien. De plus, je t'ai surprise en flagrant délit de flemmardise aigüe.

-Je faisais une pause, c'est tout », bougonna Myri en lui lançant un regard torve.

Voyant que son frère ne la croyait pas, à voir son sourcil droit haussé et son air ironique, elle se redressa sur le canapé-lit sans quitter son expression colérique. Avec brusquerie, elle se mit à ramasser les feuilles étalées par terre, sans se soucier de les classer.

« Je sais pas si tu réalises que les Lettres Modernes, c'est pas la même chose que la fac de médecine ? » Reprit-elle à l'adresse de Sébastien, en le regardant avec agacement.

Myri, était âgée de dix-neuf ans. Elle avait passé son baccalauréat de Littérature il y a un an et avait ensuite décidée de se lancer dans les études universitaires, comme son frère. La similitude s'arrêtait là, car si Myri avait choisi d'étudier les Lettres Modernes à l'Université de Lille 3, son frère quant à lui entamait sa sixième année de médecine à Lille 2. C'était une année décisive pour lui, car il préparait son concours d'Internat, celui qui lui permettrait d'accéder au troisième cycle de ses études de Médecine.

Si le frère et la sœur se ressemblaient physiquement, leurs caractères par contre étaient totalement différents. Myri était une jeune fille assez calme, qui manquait même parfois de dynamisme, mais qu'il ne fallait pas non plus trop énerver. D'un caractère plutôt insouciant, elle était de ces personnes qui prennent la vie comme elle vient, sans chercher à nager à contre-courant. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de volonté et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle cédait facilement à la paresse et à la simplicité. Chose que son frère n'arrivait pas à comprendre et à supporter.

Sébastien était une personne très volontaire et travailleuse. Ce qui pouvait d'ailleurs surprendre à cause de son attitude calme et passive qu'il adoptait en général. Ambitieux, il avait depuis longtemps choisi de devenir médecin et depuis, il s'était donné tous les moyens pour réussir. Il eut une scolarité brillante et obtint même son baccalauréat scientifique avec mention. Il étudiait la médecine depuis six ans déjà et bien qu'il soit toujours en train de crouler sous le travail, il conservait son dynamisme et sa volonté de fer.

Il avait très à cœur son avenir ainsi que celui de sa petite sœur. Raison pour laquelle il était toujours derrière elle et veillait à ce qu'elle travaille comme il faut.

Cela énervait profondément Myri qui avait la sensation d'être étouffée. Loin de l'aider, la dureté de son frère ne faisait que la bloquer encore plus dans son travail. Elle avait la sensation de n'arriver à rien. De plus, il exigeait pratiquement d'elle qu'elle travaille le matin et l'après-midi, sept jours sur sept. Exactement comme lui avec ses études. Sébastien n'arrivait pas à comprendre la marge qu'il y avait entre la première année de Licence de Lettres Modernes et la sixième année du deuxième cycle de Médecine. Deux matières totalement différentes : la première se basait sur des interprétations, la deuxième sur des recherches rigoureuses et précises.

Autant le dire, les études de Lettres étaient beaucoup plus relaxant que les études de médecines. Il y avait davantage de liberté et chaque texte étudié possédait plusieurs interprétations. Faire une erreur en Lettres n'était, encore, pas trop grave. En médecine, c'était une chose dont on ne pouvait pas se permettre, sous peine de sévères conséquences.

_« L'erreur est humaine »,_ se disait souvent Myri lorsqu'elle songeait à son frère et à ses études, et pourtant, il lui est interdit d'en faire. Cherche-t-on à lui retirer son humanité ?

Peut-être pas. Après tout, pour choisir d'épouser la carrière de médecin, ne faut-il pas aimer passionnément le monde et ses habitants ?

« Myri, tu m'écoutes ? »

L'interpellée cligna des yeux, avant de secouer légèrement la tête, comme si elle revenait à elle. Elle s'aperçut avec gêne qu'elle avait encore eu une absence.

Sébastien la regardait avec un mélange d'exaspération et de lassitude. Il répéta avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix :

« Je te disais que ce n'est pas parce que nos études sont différentes qu'il fallait te glander pendant l'année. Sais-tu qu'il y a en moyenne un étudiant sur deux qui ne passe pas la première année de Licence ? Tu veux faire partie de ceux-là ?

-Si c'est le cas, alors le taux d'échec en médecine doit être de un et demi sur deux. Fais gaffe à ton cul, Séb, au lieu de te mêler de mes affaires. »

Par le brusque silence qui s'abattit dans la pièce et en voyant l'expression de son frère, Myri comprit qu'elle était allée trop loin.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un tic qu'elle adoptait immédiatement lorsqu'elle se retrouvait dans une situation gênante ou inquiétante. Ses yeux verts fixaient le visage soudainement pâle de Sébastien, lequel dégageait à présent une aura de froide colère.

Myri retint son souffle. Elle n'osait plus faire un geste tant elle sentait son frère sur le point d'exploser.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire cela. Son frère passait pratiquement la moitié de son temps à travailler, et l'autre moitié servait à assouvir ses besoins naturels, tels que manger, se laver et dormir (et encore, pas beaucoup). Et à prendre soin d'elle aussi.

« Tu m'emmerdes Myriam. Papa et maman auraient honte. »

La phrase assassine tomba comme un couperet. Ce fut au tour de Myri de blêmir, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire ou faire quoique ce soit, Sébastien s'était emparé de son sac resté au sol avant de traverser la pièce en coup de vent jusqu'à sa chambre. La porte de cette dernière claqua bruyamment derrière lui, et Myri se retrouva seule, débout au milieu du salon, figée.

Son regard s'abaissa vers le sol, là où était encore étalés ses cours, et ses poings se serrèrent. Les mots lui avaient échappé. Mais elle était tellement énervée alors qu'elle n'avait pas pu les retenir.

Elle savait que la plus grande crainte de son frère était de ne pas réussir son concours, lui qui avait tant accompli jusqu'alors. Il n'était pas du genre à montrer son anxiété, mais Myri la percevait. De plus, il s'efforçait de veiller sur elle depuis la mort de leurs parents dans un accident de voiture, il y a un an. C'était pour cette raison qu'ils vivaient ensemble dans le même appartement. Et c'était pour cette raison que Sébastien lui mettait autant de pression.

Leurs parents n'étaient plus là, ils devaient donc se débrouiller seuls pour assurer leur avenir.

C'était ce que lui avait dit Sébastien, avant de se consacrer pratiquement corps et âme à ses études. C'était sa manière à lui de noyer son chagrin.

Myri, quant à elle, avait préféré taire ses sentiments. De toute manière, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à admettre la mort de ses parents. Pour elle, ils étaient juste partis pour un long voyage. Un voyage dont il reviendrait forcément un jour. Il fallait juste attendre.

La jeune fille avait du mal à se sentir à sa place dans ce monde dans lequel elle vivait. Souvent, et surtout depuis la mort de ses parents, elle rêvait de vivre dans un autre monde. Parfois, quand ça devait trop difficile pour elle, elle priait même de toute ses forces pour être transportée dans un ailleurs où tous ses soucis n'auraient plus de raison d'être. Peu importe à quoi ressemblerait ce monde, pourvu qu'il soit en mesure de la soustraire à celui dont elle faisait partie. Elle était en partie exaucée : son esprit s'envolait vers d'autres horizons plus supportables, mais son corps restait sur Terre.

C'était cela son échappatoire. Le Rêve.

Myri eut un faible sourire tout en se passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds en bataille, malgré sa queue de cheval. Elle sentait les larmes poindre, mais il n'était pas question qu'elle se mette à pleurer.

D'un air désolé, elle regarda ses feuilles de cours dispersées sur le sol.

_« Je suis désolée Sébastien, de ne pas être celle que tu aimerais que je sois. »_

Elle s'accroupit au sol pour terminer de les réunir dans sa pochette.

_«Mais je n'arrive pas à me changer, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde. »_

Une fois cela fait, elle se redressa et resta encore un moment à fixer d'un air vague sa pochette de cours.

_« J'aimerais tant que tu cesses de te soucier de moi. Si je disparaissais, crois-tu que ça ira mieux pour toi ?_ »

La jeune fille s'assit soudainement sur le canapé, soudainement épuisée et anéantie. De nouveau, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

_« J'aimerais tant vivre dans un autre monde. Oui, j'aimerais tant ! »_

Ouvrant la bouche, les yeux fermés, elle aspira une intense goulée d'air, comme une noyée crevant la surface de l'eau pour reprendre son souffle.

Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Mais démotivée, elle ne se sentait plus capable de quoique ce soit.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur ses cours posés sur ses genoux et soudain, elle prit une décision stupide.

_« Je vais montrer à Sébastien que je peux réussir, même si je ne travaille pas autant que lui. Si j'obtiens mon année, il sera bien obligé d'admettre qu'il a eu tort et il n'aura plus rien à me reprocher. »_

Elle savait que son raisonnement était puéril, mais elle savait qu'on pourrait tenter de la convaincre de toutes les manières, jamais elle ne parviendrait à changer. Du moins, pas en agissant comme le faisait Sébastien.

Elle sentait au fond d'elle-même, sans pouvoir l'expliquer, que ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se retrouverait seule, livrée à elle-même, qu'elle pourra accomplir quelque chose de bien. Lui mettre la pression n'a jamais été une bonne idée et ça, personne, pas même ses parents ou son frère, ne l'avait jamais compris.

Son esprit, à la fois faible et rebelle, ne demandait rien d'autre qu'un peu de liberté.

Le lui accorderait-on un jour ?

Déposant sa pochette à côté d'elle, Myri jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle, évaluant son environnement.

L'appartement dans lequel Sébastien et elle vivait n'était pas grand, mais il n'était pas petit non plus. Il suffisait tout juste à eux d'eux et en plus de cela, il avait le mérite de ne pas être trop cher au niveau du loyer.

La cuisine était petite et jouxtait le salon, celui-ci étant assez grand pour accueillir environ une dizaine de personnes. Entre les deux pièces, il y avait un petit couloir qui menait vers la sortie de l'appartement.

La chambre de Sébastien, ainsi que celle de Myri, jouxtait également le salon, seulement séparé par une porte en bois recouverte de peinture blanche.

Le frère et la sœur avaient été contents de trouver cet appartement. Ils auraient pu tomber sur pire.

L'ennui commençant à la gagner, Myri chercha une activité à faire. Quelque chose susceptible de la détendre suffisamment pour qu'elle oublie sa dispute avec Sébastien. Comme ça, elle pourrait s'excuser lorsqu'il sortira de sa chambre.

Son regard vert tomba sur la vieille Game Cube de couleur mauve posée juste à côté de la télévision située devant elle.

Tiens, ça c'était une bonne idée.

Exhalant un soupir, Myri se dirigea vers l'étagère où son frère avait l'habitude de ranger ses jeux vidéos.

Il n'y jouait plus depuis un moment déjà, ses études lui demandant énormément de temps. Mais Myri, elle, ne s'en privait pas de temps en temps.

D'un œil intéressé, la jeune fille observait chacune des pochettes de jeu vidéo en penchant souvent la tête sur le côté pour déchiffrer leur titre.

Soudain, elle fut attirée par une boîte dont la frange était bleu clair. Intriguée, Myri s'en empara avant de la contempler avec une lueur de curiosité et d'envie dans les yeux.

La pochette de jeu était également bleu clair, comme sur la frange, mais ce n'était que la couleur de fond qui permettait de faire ressortir avec vivacité les quatre personnages présents au premier plan.

Il s'agissait de dessin de style manga, représentant un jeune garçon habillé en rouge tenant deux épées dans chaque main et fixant Myri d'un air déterminé, comme s'il était prêt à la tuer. Juste derrière se tenait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui se tenait de profil et qui semblait regarder vers le ciel. Elle portait une espèce de tunique blanche à bordel bleu marine. A côté d'elle, située en deuxième plan se tenait une femme en tenue mauve et aux cheveux brun attachés par un nœud rose en une espèce de queue de cheval touffue. Et juste derrière se tenait…une autre femme (à moins que ce ne soit un homme, Myri ne parvenait pas vraiment à déterminer) vêtue de rose et aux longs cheveux roux maintenu par un bandeau blanc sur son front.

Et juste en dessous de tout ce beau monde se trouvait le titre du jeu.

_« Tales of Symphonia ? Tiens, ça me dit quelque chose… »_

Elle retourna la boîte pour lire le résumé inscrit derrière :

**UNE LUTTE EPIQUE POUR LA SURVIE**

_La légende raconte qu'un jour, dans le monde en déclin, l'Elu s'élèvera parmi les hommes pour réanimer la terre. Le Bien et le Mal s'affrontent dans cette aventure épique où le destin deux deux mondes étroitement liés et plus qu'incertain._

_« Intéressant… » _Se dit Myri en terminant de lire le résumé et en observant les illustrations à côté.

Elle jaugea la boîte de jeu d'un air appréciateur puis elle se dirigea vers la Game Cube. En ouvrant la boîte, la jeune fille découvrit deux petits disques. Le premier était bleu clair, l'autre rouge.

_« Plus de quatre-vingts heures de jeu pour explorer toutes les subtilités offertes par un scénario haletant…et bien, on dirait qu'ils ne mentent pas. »_

Elle installa la disquette bleu ciel dans la console de jeu, avant d'allumer la télévision et d'activer la Game Cube. Une fois cela fait, elle s'empara d'une manette de jeu rangée dans un tiroir, en dessous de la télé, et après l'avoir branchée à la console, Myri partit s'installer sur le canapé, impatiente.

Ce jeu lui était familier. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle était certaine d'y avoir joué une fois lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Elle était encore au collège à l'époque. C'est après avoir regardé son frère y jouer que Myri avait eu envie de l'essayer à son tour.

L'histoire l'avait enthousiasmée et elle n'avait pas pu décrocher du jeu jusqu'à la fin.

Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ?

_« Le héros se nomme Lloyd Irving, et son amie Colette est l'Elue de la Régénération justement…il y a des Désians, le Cruxis, et Kratos le mercenaire est un traître…ils vont aussi dans un autre monde. »_

De nombreux détails lui revenaient à présent, faisait pétiller son regard.

C'était incroyable qu'elle se souvienne pratiquement de tout après tant d'année. A croire que le jeu était suffisamment bon pour rester graver dans sa mémoire.

Une petite mélodie retentit, la faisant revenir à elle. Sous son regard émerveillé, l'introduction du jeu venait de débutait accompagnée d'une superbe musique stimulante.

Lorsque ce fut fini, le cœur battant, Myri s'empressa de commencer une nouvelle partie. Elle avait hâte de redécouvrir le jeu. Qui ne tarda pas à débuter.

_Once upon a time…_

Le temps avait filé à une vitesse folle.

Le soir approchait et Myri était toujours vautrée sur le canapé du salon, manette à la main. Elle n'arrivait pas à décrocher du jeu.

Celui-ci exerçait sur la jeune fille un charme fou auquel elle avait beaucoup de difficulté à se soustraire. Certes, les graphismes du jeu étaient très moyens, même pour un jeu sorti en 2004 avait-elle lu lors d'une courte pause sur internet. Mais le scénario ainsi que le charisme des personnages suffisaient à faire oublier ce détail.

Myri avait enchaîné une grosse partie du jeu d'un coup. D'Isélia, elle était ensuite partie à Triet pour ensuite rejoindre Palmacosta. Elle y avait passé tout son après-midi. A présent, il lui fallait passer le Pic d'Hakonésia.

Mais la jeune fille s'était obligée à faire une pause. Elle s'était sentie honteuse lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait passé une bonne partie de la journée sur le jeu. Heureusement que Sébastien n'était pas sorti de sa chambre entre-temps pour la voir…

D'ailleurs, c'est vrai que Sébastien ne s'était plus montré depuis leur dispute…sans doute était-il plongé dans ses cours à travailler d'arrache-pied pour retenir tous les noms de toutes les maladies existantes…

Myri ne savait pas en quoi consistaient précisément les études de son frère. Elle avait une fois essayé de lire et de comprendre un de ses cours, mais elle avait vite abandonné. Avec un prime une migraine lancinante. Elle n'avait jamais compris comment il faisait pour apprendre et comprendre tout ce charabia.

La jeune fille se redressa avant de s'étirer longuement, comme si elle venait de sortir d'une longue sieste. Un sourire béat était peint sur ses lèvres.

A contrecœur, elle éteignit la console. Pourtant, elle ne désirait qu'un chose : continuer pour connaître la suite. En fait, elle la connaissait vu qu'au fil du jeu, les souvenirs lui étaient revenus. Elle savait que le groupe de l'Elu devait se rendre à Asgard pour battre un monstre du vent. Ensuite, il devrait aller à Luin pour…

Elle fronça les sourcils : pour quoi déjà ?

« Ah zut, je ne me souviens plus de cette partie…bah, ça me reviendra en temps et en heure. » se dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

D'un pas léger, Myri se dirigea vers la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le souper. C'est qu'il commençait à se faire tard tout de même !

Tandis qu'elle s'emparait d'une casserole dans le but de faire cuir des pâtes –ce qui n'était pas très nutritif elle le savait-Myri jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière son épaule, en direction de la porte de la chambre de Sébastien. Devrait-elle l'appeler pour qu'il vienne manger ? Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie d'être à nouveau confrontée à lui…de plus, il risquait de râler si elle le dérangeait alors qu'il était en train de réaliser un travail important. Ce qui ne serait pas la première fois.

« Tant pis pour lui » décida la jeune fille en prenant un air résolu.

En silence, elle s'activa pour préparer son repas, versant de l'eau dans la casserole pour la faire bouillir avant d'y ajouter les pâtes. Ses pensées vagabondèrent, avant de revenir sur le jeu Tales of Symphonia.

La tête pleine d'image et de couleur, Myri songea à l'aventure qu'elle vivait à travers les yeux des héros. Eux avaient une vie trépidante et n'était pas embarrassés par des soucis telle que l'école. Leur monde était totalement différent de celui de Myri et c'est ce qui le rendait si fascinant et beau. Il était sûrement plus facile de vivre là-bas qu'ici, sur Terre.

Myri se surprit à penser que s'il existait un monde dans lequel elle pourrait s'enfuir, il ressemblerait indubitablement à Sylvarant. Là-bas, elle serait libre.

Tout à ses songes, Myri ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il se passait quelque d'anormal.

Cela ne vint pas d'un coup naturellement, mais certains détails auraient dû lui sauter aux yeux.

Cela se manifesta tout d'abord par le pépiement des oiseaux.

Rien d'anormal, dirait-on. Et cela aurait pu être le cas si on s'était retrouvé à la campagne en pleine journée.

Seulement, il faisait déjà nuit et nous étions en pleine ville.

Sûrement trop habituée aux vrombissements des moteurs de voitures et aux rumeurs des conversations qui quotidiennement provoquaient un sacré bruit, Myri n'y prêta pas attention.

Ce ne fut lorsqu'une légère brise tiède se mit à souffler dans les cheveux de Myri que cette dernière se rendit compte qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal.

D'abord, elle crut que c'était son frère Sébastien qui s'était doucement faufilé derrière elle pour lui souffler dans les cheveux. Ce qui était stupide vu que ce n'était pas son genre. Puis elle ne ressentait aucune présence juste…du vent.

Etonnée, elle se retourna dos à la gazinière inspectant la cuisine et le salon devant elle. La jeune fille ressentit plus distinctement la caresse du vent sur sa figure, balayant les quelques mèches blondes qui lui tombaient devant le visage.

Interloquée, Myri se dirigea vers la climatisation située en haut d'un mur, dans le salon. S'était-elle mise en route ? Ce n'était pourtant pas encore la saison…

En effet, la clim' ne bougeait pas et ne produisait aucun son.

De plus en plus dubitative, Myri fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas. Et la brise continuait de souffler.

Il lui sembla d'un seul coup que la température avait baissé dans l'appartement. Si bien qu'avec le vent qui continuait de souffler, lui faisait respirer un air plus frais, Myri eut l'impression de s'être retrouvée dehors.

Inquiète, l'appel sortit tout seul :

« Sébastien ! » appela Myri.

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse. Elle réitéra son appel un peu plus fort.

C'est alors que l'oreille de la jeune fille perçut le chant des oiseaux, plus fort qu'auparavant. C'est sûrement à cause de cela qu'elle l'entendit d'ailleurs. Mais son cerveau eut juste le temps d'enregistrer l'information avant que la voix de Sébastien ne retentisse, étouffée :

« Bordel Myri, je bosse _moi_ ! »

Soulagée d'entendre la voix familière, Myri ignora l'insistance que son frère avait mise dans le dernier mot.

« Séb, je crois qu'on a un problème avec le chauffage, il… »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, figée, les yeux soudainement écarquillés par la stupéfaction.

Myri n'aurait pas su décrire avec précision le phénomène. Les mots n'étaient pas suffisants pour décrire cela de toute manière. Il fallait voir.

Pourtant, ses pensées surgirent à toute vitesse dans sa tête, s'entrechoquant entre elle pour tenter d'expliquer et de comprendre ce qui était en train de se produire sous ses yeux.

Cela ressemblait à une sorte de fondu. Comme à la télévision, dans les films qu'elle avait pu voir, lorsqu'une image laisse place à une autre, doucement.

Il suffit de regarder une image puis lentement une autre émerge de sous la première.

Seulement, cela était en train de se produire dans le réel.

Sous les yeux éberlués de Myri, l'image du salon s'effaçait lentement pour laisser place à ce qui ressemblait à un petit chemin de terre avec une étendue d'herbes de chaque côté. Peu à peu, à mesure que l'image se précisait, la jeune fille parvint à percevoir des arbres ainsi des buissons au loin. Une montagne verdoyante se dressait même à plusieurs kilomètres d'elle, à sa gauche. Le chemin lui, continuait tout droit, jusqu'à l'horizon.

Tout cela s'accompagnait de bruits, d'odeurs et de sensations. Le pépiement des oiseaux et le souffle du vent dans ses oreilles. Le parfum pur et odorant de la végétation environnante. Le sol dur et granuleux sous ses pieds.******

A présent terrifiée, Myri recula pour s'extraire de la vision irréaliste, ses pieds cherchant à retrouver le sol lisse et réconfortant de son salon. Le paysage devant elle était bien net à présent, tout comme le ciel d'un bleu uni loin au-dessus de la jeune fille.

Myri continua de reculer, les yeux exorbités et la bouche entrouverte dans un hurlement muet.

Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et sa tête bourdonnait de pensées incohérentes. Au bout d'un moment, Myri s'aperçut que ses pieds foulaient toujours le sol poussiéreux du sentier qui continuait en zigzaguant légèrement devant elle.

Elle se retourna brusquement, espérant apercevoir son salon derrière elle. Mais là aussi un paysage, presque identique, se présenta à elle.

Affolée, elle fit plusieurs tours sur elle-même, cherchant une issue, quelque chose de rassurant et familier qui lui permettrait de retourner chez elle.

En vain.

Son corps se mit à trembler. Myri finit par s'effondrer sur le sol, ses jambes étant devenues incapable de la soutenir.

Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler et les traits de son visage se plissèrent. Mais elle ne pleura pas, bien que les larmes ne fussent qu'à deux doigts de couler. A la place, ce fut un gémissement long et rauque qui s'éleva de sa gorge, tandis que sa main gauche agrippait des mèches de sa chevelure blonde sur son crâne. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, la respiration bruyante et saccadée.

Mais il semblait bien qu'elle était seule au milieu de nulle part.

* * *

J'avoue qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, sauf peut-être vers la fin. Mais c'est essentiel de présenter les personnages avant. Donc descriptions, descriptions et dialogues un peu cucus. J'espère que ça vous donne quand même envie de connaître la suite.

Tout est est planifié à l'avance, mais si vous n'aimez pas, dites le moi et j'arrête tout.

A la prochaine!

*** Extrait des paroles du générique du jeu vidéo Odin Sphere, que je vous conseille d'écouter. C'est beau.**

**** Cette merveilleuse description n'est malheureusement pas de moi: elle est tiré du premier tome de la Trilogie Everworld de K.A Applegate. Je vous conseille de la lire. Maintenant.**


End file.
